


Fun Facts

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Ending, Fun, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: Made for @Uncle Bitties,Fun facts leads to late nights.





	Fun Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromstarlighttodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/gifts).



(A fun AU where Levi and Eren are already in a relationship)

[10:30pm] Did you know that the medical name for a butt crack is “intergluteal cleft”? -EJ

[10:34pm] What I would like to know is why you thought that it was necessary to use the energy to type that out and press send. -LA

[10:37pm] Another fun fact, people can suffer from a psychological disorder called Boanthropy that makes them believe that they are a cow. They try to live their life as a cow. -EJ  
[10:38pm] Would you still love me if I quite school to live my life as a cow? I think I'd be pretty good at it. -EJ

[10:41pm] You'd think I'd get used to your odd rambles, yet here we are. -LA  
[10:45pm] Why are you up anyways? You've got an early class tomorrow. -LA

[10:46pm] True. -EJ  
[10:47pm] However, I somehow found myself googling odd facts. -EJ

[10:49pm] You're an idiot; go to sleep. -LA

[10:51pm] Snails have 14,000 teeth. -EJ

[10:52pm} Thanks, that's terrifying. -LA

[10:54pm] Dead people can get goosebumps. -EJ

[10:55pm] And somehow you've said something ever more terrifying. Congratulations. -LA

[10:56pm] It's one of my many charms. -EJ  
[10:58pm] If eaten in one meal, 30 to 90 grams of polar bear liver is enough to kill a human being. -EJ

[11:00pm] First of all, why? -LA  
[11:01pm] Second of all, what are you even googling? -LA

[11:02pm] If I tell you I'll have to kill you. -EJ

[11:03pm] Mhmm, sure. -LA

[11:04pm] I sense doubt and I'm offended. -EJ  
[11:05pm] In China, 2013, scientists were able to grow a human tooth from scratch using stem cells taken from urine. -EJ

[11:07pm] It's at times like this that I ask myself, why do I love you? -LA

[11:10pm] :( -EJ  
[11:10pm] How mean. -EJ  
[11:12pm] And here I am giving you such interesting facts. -EJ

[11:13pm] They aren't interesting, they're terrifying. -LA

[11:14pm] I beg to differ. -EJ  
[11:15pm] A group of pandas is called an embarrassment. -EJ  
[11:15pm] That just makes me sad. -EJ

[11:16pm] Oh my god, go to bed, Eren. -LA

[11:17pm] Never. -EJ  
[11:18pm] I'll sleep when I'm dead. -EJ

[11:20pm] You're going to be so grumpy tomorrow. -LA

[11:21pm] Buy me coffee on the way to class? -EJ

[11:22pm] Buy yourself coffee. -LA

[11:23pm] You broke my heart. -EJ

[11:23pm] Hardly. -LA

[11:25pm] Female kangaroos have three vaginas. -EJ

[11:26pm] I'm going to start ignoring you. -LA  
[11:27pm] And that's.. -LA  
[11:27pm] Just why. -LA

[11:30pm] Most toilets flush in E flat. -EJ

[11:31pm] There goes my orchestra of toilets; right down the drain. -LA

[11:32pm] Oh my god. -EJ  
[11:32pm] Did you just make a pun? -EJ

[11:33pm] I don't know, did I? -LA

[11:35pm] If a female ferret does not have sex for a year, she will die. -EJ

[11:36pm] Sounds like you. -LA

[11:37pm] What?! Does not. -EJ

[11:38pm] Yeah, okay Mr. come over my parents aren't home. -LA

[11:39pm] Shut /up./ -EJ  
[11:41pm] Homosexuality was still classified as an illness in Sweden in 1979. Swedes responded by calling into work “sick,” saying they “felt gay.” -EJ

[11:42pm] Me. -LA

[11:44pm] A man will ejaculate 18 quarts of semen in his lifetime. -EJ

[11:46pm] That's disgusting. No more sex for you. -LA

[11:47pm] D:< -EJ  
[11:48pm] Like you could hold out. -EJ

[Short Delay] I guess you have a point there. -LA 

[11:55pm] You can’t say happiness without saying penis. -EJ

[12:00am] Goodnight, Eren. -LA

[12:01am] But I can't sleep. -EJ

[12:02am} You haven't even tried. -LA

[12:04am] There are five calories in a teaspoon of semen. -EJ

[12:05am] Is that why you like swallowing so much? -LA

[12:06am] Oh my god. -EJ

[12:07am] ;) -LA

[12:08am] T-T -EJ  
[12:10am] A giraffe can clean its ears with its 21-inch tongue. -EJ

[12:12am] Now I'm picturing that and I'm going to have nightmares. -LA

[12:14am] A group of crows is called murder. -EJ

[12:17am] And I'm going to murder you if you don't go to sleep. -LA

[12:20am] India has a Bill Of Rights for cows. -EJ

[12:21am] Do you like.. have some cow fetish? -LA

[12:22am] Ohhh yeah, dress me up and put a bell around my neck. -EJ

[12:24am] I just felt my whole body cringe. -LA

[12:27am] Cherophobia is an irrational fear of fun or happiness. -EJ  
[12:28am] This is what you have. -EJ

[12:30am] Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. -LA

[12:31am] I thought so. :) -EJ  
[12:33am] Billy goats urinate on their own heads to smell more attractive to females. -EJ

[12:35am] That's disgusting. -LA

[12:37am] Sea otters hold hands when they sleep so they don’t drift away from each other. -EJ

[12:38am] I knew that. -LA

[12:40am] Yeah but it's cute. -EJ  
[12:42am] A dragonfly has a lifespan of 24 hours. :( -EJ

[12:43am] Don't fruit flies have a 24 hr lifespan? -LA

[12:44am] I don't know, but dragonflies are cute its sad. -EJ

[12:46am] Eren, it's almost 1am, and you have class in 6 hours. -LA

[12:48am] You sound like my mom. -EJ

[12:49am] Well I'm the only who has to deal with your cranky ass tomorrow.-LA

[12:51am] Meaaaann. -EJ

[12:54am] But I'm not wrong. -LA

[12:55am] Octopuses have three hearts. -EJ  
[12:56am] But even so, I'd still be able to love you more. -EJ

[Slight Delay] ..You're an idiot. -LA

[1:05am] I made you all embarrassed, didn't I? I know, I'm cute. -EJ

[1:06am] Shut up and go to sleep. -LA

[1:10am] Tell me you love me and maybe I'll consider it. -EJ

[1:11am] Are you trying to bribe me right now? -LA

[1:14am] Maybe. -EJ  
[1:15am] Are you gonna accept my terms and conditions? -EJ

[1:16am] Why are you so stubborn? -LA

[1:17am] It will forever be a mystery. -EJ  
[1:18am] Are you gonna do ittt? -EJ

[1:20am] You really are a persistent little shit. -LA

[1:22am] Annnd? -EJ  
[1:23am] C'mon, you can say it. I believee in you. -EJ

[1:25am] Jesus Christ. -LA

[1:26am] Pleaseee, I promise to go to sleep if you do. -EJ  
[1:27am] Besides, you rarely say it. I wanna hear it more often. -EJ

[1:28am] Stop being such a sap. You know I do. -LA

[1:29am] Hearing it wouldn't hurt :( -EJ

[1:30am] Eren. -LA

[1:31am] Yes? :'( -EJ

[1:32am] I love you. -LA  
[1:33am] More than I thought was humanly possible. -LA  
[1:34am] Now for the love of god, go the fuck to sleep. -LA

[1:40am] ..What a romantic you are. -EJ  
[1:41am] I love you to, Levi. -EJ  
[1:42am] Good night, Levi. <3 -EJ

[1:44am] Night, brat. -LA  
[Long Delay] <3\. -LA  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

When his alarm went off at exactly 6:00 am, Eren let out an annoyed groan, his eyes remaining shut as he reached his hand out to lazily search for his phone. His fingers grabbed around the phone, poking at the screen until the horrible noise stopped. Levi was right, he was still tired and definitely cranky. There wasn't enough caffeine in the world to make him feel more awake. He blamed the internet.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

"What did I tell you?" Levi muttered from across the table, arms cross as he looked over at a half-asleep Eren. If there was only thing that Levi was 100% confident in, it was the fact that if Eren didn't get at least 7 hours of sleep he woke up in a foul mood and looked like he was on the brick of death. 

"I hate you," Eren muttered, both of his hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. He hated admitting that Levi was right, (which he usually is and Eren hated him for it) but with bags under his eyes and a grumpy look on his face, there was no denying the fact that he felt sleep deprived and should have gone to sleep the minute he started googling random shit. Cursed internet.

A faint chuckle left Levi's lips, an amused look on his face as he tilted his head to the side and watched his grumpy, yet adorable boyfriend. He had quickly gotten used to Eren's foul mood when he didn't get enough sleep, and surprisingly Levi found it almost endearing. Maybe it was because he was always told he was in a sour mood, (and most of the time it was true.)

"You don't, but it's cute to see you try."

Eren puffed his cheeks out, bright green eyes peering into Levi's forehead as he tried to glare. "I'll never admit that you're right."

Levi just shook his face as he leaned across the table, reaching a hand out to brush against the side of Eren's face. "You don't have to, your face says it all."


End file.
